


狗牙

by barbiedollisundercontrol



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedollisundercontrol/pseuds/barbiedollisundercontrol
Summary: 文中的家庭教师是金发女性，父亲是金发中年男性，轻微儿童软色情描写





	狗牙

狗牙

谢天谢地，他没有把后备车厢的盖合死，能够捡回一条狗命。他在凌晨三点藏进这辆陌生汽车的后备箱，和他蜷缩在一起的还有一套破碎的鼓，吊镲撞在他的膝盖骨上又疼又响，迫近黎明时分下起很大的雨，水顺着开着的缝汨汨地流了他一身，灰尘黏在他的鼻腔，又潮又腥。

这车开得横冲直撞，May担心它会在半路熄火。他才十六岁，却从没离开过家，父亲说外面太危险了，他太年轻，出去就是送死。他的家庭教师一周来一次，有的时候会给他一些奖励，一个无法继续使用的打火机，但是按下去的时候会发出响声，一个空的烟盒，里面有May不喜欢的气味和金色的锡纸，老师教他折千纸鹤，折完了又告诉他这种纸太软，鹤的翅膀展不开。May不知道什么是千纸鹤，他家里没有养鹤，所以他没见过，但是知道鹤的翅膀展不开，不能飞。

父亲看见了那只千纸鹤就把它扔了，于是May又知道一条，有翅膀的东西都不是好东西，人没有翅膀，家里的小猫也没有翅膀，他们都是无害而安全的，会永远庇护他。

May不知道三十九号公路意味着什么，车一停下来他就连滚带爬地从后备箱里跌出来，趴在路标旁吐了个干净，那一天他都没吃什么东西，天旋地转，吐到最后从喉咙里挤出来的只有苦的胆汁和酸的胃液，混在一起从嘴唇上拉出很长的线，也分不清到底是从鼻腔里出来的还是从嘴巴里呕出来的。May回过头，一个年轻的男人就靠在车门看他呕吐，陌生人点了一只烟，在空气里拉出一丝很长的雾，然后这阵雾融化在凌晨的街道上。

“喂，你是谁？你叫什么名字？”男人的声音带着沙哑的暗沉，他似乎不是真的在意有个未成年钻进他的后备箱躲了一夜，反而觉得充满了趣味。他的语调很轻松，却不流里流气，反而让May感到亲切。

“我叫……我叫May。”May沉默了一下，没有说出自己的名字，而是说了姓。父亲告诉他外面的世界对他来说太危险，马路上充满四处游荡的幽灵，如果他说出自己的名字，名字会被吃掉，而他再也回不了家。父亲说，他的身体不好不能去学校也不能离开家。

他已经到了外面的世界，街道空无一人，四下里静得只有风声，顶头就是他熟悉的天空，马路上很干净，马路上没有幽灵。他其实没有见过幽灵，父亲说那是很残酷恐怖的东西，会把人获得快乐的能力吸走，遇到幽灵以后就再也无法快乐，May想不出那是什么东西，可能是巨大的移动的冰，从人的身边经过，就会让人冻得手脚断裂，他在家庭日的夜晚看过纪录片，独自在外远行的人，走在雪地里冻得手脚全没有了知觉。父亲警告他，这就是离开家的后果。

他确信现在是没有幽灵的，因为他不冷，空气还很干燥舒适，像秋天掉在地上的松果似的。

“Roger Taylor，”年轻的男人把烟头踩在脚底，他抽一根烟只要十口，“你跟我走吗？”

Roger是May认识的第一个外人，他是个勇敢的人，May这么想，他不怕自己的名字被幽灵吃掉。May站起来缓了好一会才能看清东西，他走向Roger的车的时候整条右腿都发麻几乎要跪倒。他第一次坐在车的副驾驶，窗外的景飞速倒退，Roger的车载音响里在放他从没听过的歌曲，一个男声反复在唱，here comes the sun，it’s alright，距离日出确实没有很久了，May眯眯眼，他要适应光亮，也要适应他不管走到哪里都能看见日出。

淋了雨，极度不舒适地躺了大半个晚上，May觉得自己浑身发热又乏力，Roger开车的技术差强人意，他有很多的问题憋在胸口要从他的嘴里溢出来，但是Roger没有再继续讲话，所以他也不讲。他把头靠在窗玻璃上模模糊糊半梦半醒，等他真正清醒过来的时候，是Roger的一个刹车他的头磕在窗框上撞疼了。

熄火，下车，干脆利落，没有多余的话，Roger拉开他的车门把头凑下来，“到了，下车。”他的胸口挂着一副墨镜，而伦敦已经连续阴雨很久，并不需要遮阳镜，May也是第一次看见黑色的眼镜，他大为好奇了一番。这才是春天，Roger只穿了一件白色的工装薄外套，里面是一件弹力背心，戴一条极细的颈链，金色的短发看着凌乱实则有意打理过，有的人会喜欢营造一种洒脱不羁的美感，但是每一处都流动着用心经营。

他们停在了一栋老式公寓楼前，四十年代的赫鲁晓夫楼，规规矩矩的苏联美学，一面高墙爬满枯枝，等May走进去就发现里面和外面一样疏于修整，Roger停在信箱前取信，他用余光可以瞄见那个孩子站在他身边恨不得用眼睛把这栋建筑里的一切陈设都舔一遍，他第一次遇见这样的人，也许是从山村闭塞的小地方来的孩子，什么都没见过，看什么都新鲜，跟阿尔卑斯山脉的海蒂第一次吃上白面包一样。

这个陌生的男孩，和Roger一般高的个子，瘦的像一片易于摧折的叶子，顶着一头已经完全蓬开的黑色卷发，白衬衫上沾着刚刚的呕吐物和不具名的水渍，整个人都狼狈不堪。说他像山村里来的孩子，他又规矩极了，身上的衣服也挺像样，怎么看都是养尊处优的。Roger与那双深棕色的眼睛对视的时候，却能感到一种与当下世界格格不入的东西，一种极为残忍的不谙世事。那是Roger从来没有过的东西，他从小父母离婚跟着母亲，生活磕磕碰碰，长大到现在经历一些坎坷，这些经历都给他的精神留下了一些疤痕，却又让他更加完整。

男孩看向他的眼神动荡不安，就像他带妹妹去看野生动物园里刚出生的驯鹿幼崽，刚刚学会走路，颤颤巍巍，被独自圈养在四面透明的牢笼，在无死角的灯光下任人观赏。Roger想这个男孩是不健全的，他的无知天真是不健全的，尽管它们在他的神情里熠熠闪光，脆弱完美，没有任何被摧残的痕迹，被用防震玻璃悉心保护的珍宝，往往是易伤易折的。

“这是你家吗？”在走进门的时候男孩终于没有憋住，他一张口就问了个白痴一样的问题。他没有在走进楼道的时候问，没有在Roger掏钥匙开门的时候文，反而在Roger把他领进自己房间的问。

Roger颇有趣味地看了他一眼，他喜欢玩猜谜游戏，最喜欢的时刻是填满几乎所有的数独，最后剩下一条未完待续的部分，答案就在眼前，昭然若揭，他能够从所有昭然若揭的东西里体会到快感。

男孩红了红脸，他想把手臂环在胸前做出防御的姿态，手指却攥紧肘部的布料。Roger先去洗澡，让May自己从衣柜里挑换的衣服，May就抱着Roger的T恤和内裤坐在他的床上，Roger的房间没有什么杂物，反而显得空乏，床头摆着空杯子和满的烟灰缸，床上撒着几本书，一面墙都是放CD和胶片的柜子，然后就是一扇大的过分的窗。May看着没有合上的房门，浴室的水声很大，在这个晚上他又太多的机会从这里夺路而逃，可是他仍旧是攥紧了那件属于陌生男人的T恤坐在陌生人的床上。

对接下来将要发生的事情，他并不是一无所知，他知道如果他现在没有逃走，也许他就永远不会再有逃走的机会，命运充满管杀不管埋的陷阱，他的一生都会因为短短几分钟改变，他不想逃走，其实他也想不出有什么另外的地方可去，他只是干巴巴地紧坐着，把任人宰割的洁白无辜项颈伸到陌生的砧板上。这个时候他已经懂得，在命运面前，人能做的只有等待。

浴室的门被甩开，发出一阵刺耳噪音，金发的年轻男人只穿了一条内裤，浑身冒着热气，脖子上流满发梢上滴下的水，汗水般细密的潮湿。他看了一眼May，像是在等待一个最后的机会失效，Roger伸手拍了拍May的后背，“去洗澡吧，小心滑。”

男孩光着脚踩在木地板上，一步留下一个带水汽的脚印，他踩过刚刚Roger滴下的水，钻进浴室的时候小心翼翼的合门，最后从将要合住的门缝里悄悄看了眼Roger，Roger点上一根烟，在烟雾里他能把男孩的脸看得更清，轮廓柔和而稚气未脱，五官却已经初现锋利，一个凉如薄冰却熊熊燃烧的交界点，游离于男孩与男人之外的矛盾，一团暧昧不清的暖白烟雾。 

等到May出来，他们就坐在床上接吻，仿佛这是充分合理的，除此以外没有别的事可做。男人的嘴唇盖上来的时候很轻，像两片涂着薄荷油的叶子那样凉，May尝到烟的味道，百加得混可乐的味道，一些吻浅尝辄止，仿佛人类伸出莫须有的触角，在交缠后又条件反射地退缩。就这样缓慢地亲了一会，May发现Roger也有一双蓝眼睛，梦境里的荷尔蒙宝石舒缓转动后汇聚八方微弱的光芒，凝练而成的颜色。

有的时候父亲会把May和老师关在他的房间里，老师开始脱衣服，在他面前脱光，只剩一头金色的长发遮住她的乳房，她很快把头发也撩起来凑过去和May接吻，把他的手放在自己的胸部上。老师没有教他要怎么做，没有人跟他解释这些事，他大部分时候更像被一个女人压在床上操，完全被动，躺着往腰上垫两个枕头，等着老师骑上来。他能感觉进入到另一个人的身体是什么样的疼痛，过一会这种疼痛就会缓解，缓解不了的时候老师就爬下来，跪趴在床上把他的鸡巴含进嘴里。

一双自下而上盯着他的蓝眼睛，赤裸又漂亮，亮得像是要从光里伸出手一般可怖。老师的眼睛在此后的很长时间里变成一个拷问，很简单的问题，你是谁？叫什么名字？

他知道性交，这是男人女人的性交。他听见父亲在门外给老师钱，老师说，如果和您的话这些钱就够了，可是和您的儿子要双倍。父亲用极为平淡地语气说他的家庭教师，婊子。就像讨论果酱的种类。什么是婊子？是早餐桌上的一种果酱吗，父亲会和他说把婊子递过来。性交不是快乐的事，反而困难重重，就像他不喜欢吃橘子，但是很长一段时间他的餐桌上只有这一种水果，他也不能发脾气把它们都扔掉。

人为什么要射精呢？

“你的名字到底是什么你还没说。”Roger把他按在枕头上吻他，口腔脆弱潮湿，入口狭窄的天国，云层尽头的树上坠着缠绕毒蛇的苹果。“Brian，我的名字。”男孩回敬他，伸出舌头舔他的牙齿，吮吸他的上嘴唇，他不再害怕了，他喜欢Roger身上的气味，坚硬刺鼻的木香和烟草，男人的手划过他的皮肤，就像在和一棵树拥抱。

世界上到底有没有天生就会取悦人的孩童，真是个过分邪恶的议题。

Roger压在Brian的身体上，他把男孩的身体打开，那些尚未成熟的肩关节肘关节被包在童贞的皮肉下，维多利亚时代胶质偶人的球状的关节会选大小不一的珍珠，Roger在Brian身上这些珍珠似的部位上留下牙印，Brian没有什么反应，很安静地看着Roger，深色的眼睛黑白分明，属于孩童的特质，黑白分明。

罪恶和屈辱不是一蹴而就的东西，它们像死亡一样，是坏掉的一段磁带，卡在机器里会永远重复播放。就算是现在停下，也于事无补，他把男孩带回家就要为自己的不安好心付出一些代价，他受到道德诘问，也是因为他是善良的人，但是他没有善良到让他现在停下。

乖巧的少年伸出手搂住金发男人的脖子，他的肋骨贴上男人的身体，在七八岁的时候家里来的医生说他心脏的位置与常人长得不同，差了几厘米，以后可能会有风险。他的心脏离他的肋骨更近，搏动的时候就像贴着Roger的胸口。青年男子啃咬着亲吻他胸口凸起的胸肋，牙齿像刀叉坚硬。男人的鸡巴就贴在他的大腿根，和他自己的鸡巴顶在一起，前端混着透明的粘液潮湿不堪。

Brian的头发干了一次，又被汗打湿，他从Roger的身上滑下来，像老师对他做的那样骑在男人的小腹上，他用会阴磨蹭男人的龟头，像个真正的娼妓一样挺动胸脯，Roger凑上来和那张变得红肿的嘴唇接吻，男孩的身体就像乏善可陈的白纸，瘦骨嶙峋，苍白孱弱，他甚至没什么表情，不会挑逗的笑，不会与Roger交流，他垂着眼喘气，呼出的都是活的情欲，带着一种表演性的可笑。

他趴下去吸住Roger的阴茎，把猫的舌头伸到睾丸的底部一路舔到马眼。漫长濡湿的口腔包裹住Roger的阴茎，烫的像涂着火种，纤细的喉咙在他的龟头下颤抖，像一颗跳动的错位的心脏。男孩自下而上盯着Roger，他的眼泪流得一塌糊涂，唾液把下巴打湿，Roger抽出自己的鸡巴，他拉着Brian的手臂把他抱到自己身上，在那个扁平没什么肉的屁股上狠狠地打了一记。一个火辣辣的掌印在Brian的臀瓣上铺开，而这个恶魔的儿子竟然只是伸出舌头把流到嘴唇上的水舔了个干净。

“操。”男孩呜咽了一声，却语调高昂地骂了一句。他没来得及继续骂牙齿间就被填进了男人的手指，并不比一根鸡巴让人好受多少。他的腿被掰开，两根涂着润滑剂的手指伸进他的屁眼，他的膝盖跪在床单上几乎要跪不住，从未开拓过的处女地被打开，男人的阴茎挤进来，如同被从下而上撕裂的疼痛侵入了Brian的神经，而就在这挫骨扬灰的痛苦里他射出精液，喷溅在Roger的肚子上，他盯着那股白色，不自觉地咬男人的手指。

男人抽出手指，在他脸上打了一巴掌。Roger没有用上力道，但还是在Brian的脸颊上留下了红色的印子，Brian半垂着眼睛不为所动，他的屁股还吃着Roger的鸡巴，又迷迷糊糊地含住Roger的手指，眼角滑下一滴泪来。

“下流的小混蛋，操你的屁眼。”他的欲望就像爆裂的固体酒精在他的大脑里昏天黑地地乱窜，男孩的身体就像一颗糖衣炮弹，他陷在蜂蜜包裹的罪恶陷阱，药石难医。Roger不是一个在床上暴力的人，但是他已经疯了，他操着男孩的屁股也操他的嘴，就像带着精疲力竭的爱意。

他射在Brian的屁股里，鸡巴拔出来的时候还沾着一点血丝，他躺在枕头上，像磕了药似的看见旋转的天花板，Brian哆嗦着小腿跑去洗第二次澡，精液把他的耻毛打湿，流满他的大腿根，精液真好，在处女地里的果实被催熟，奶与蜜流淌在半成熟的妖艳夏日。

有的时候Roger可以看见Brian May，有的时候他又会看见别的影子。

“你跟我走吗。”在临睡前Roger摸摸黑发男孩的耳垂，男孩耸动着肩膀翻了个身，钻到他的怀抱里，眨眼的时候睫毛像雨刮器刮过Roger的胸口。他咬着嘴唇没有讲话，犬齿尖锐，牙龈上留着一个疤，那里原来有另一颗犬齿。

在夏夜的尽头里，父亲会带着他在院子里看星星，星星是在纸做的万花筒里闪光的小东西，他转动圆筒就可以看见里面细碎的光和星星变化多端的图样，他问父亲头顶上夜里发光的是什么，父亲说是灯，远处的别人家的灯。父亲抱着他的腰，把手伸进他的衬衫里，他就看着那些远处的灯，一盏灯掉了下来，在黑色天幕上划出一道抛物线，他吓得捂起耳朵，以为会有一声巨响，家里的灯碎了可是场灾难。他感觉到父亲的手在摸他的乳头，中年男人在他身后沉吟不语。

他没有问起灯掉落的事，倒是有一个老师告诉他，那不是灯，那是真正的星星，父亲给他看的都不是星星，星星是长在很远地方的羊，是在光旅行都要花上几百年的地方，光要花上好几百年才能告诉你星星熟了，然后星星就落下了，像熟了的羊得被人宰了吃了。

他把自己的一颗狗牙打碎了逃跑就不算违反爸爸的规定。但是太疼了，他不舍得再把另一颗打碎。男人问他，你跟我走吗。可是为什么要跟谁走呢，我也可以一个人走。Brian实在是累坏了，很快就热乎乎地睡过去，他又开始做梦，梦见他在公路上开车，梦见和Roger做爱，梦见了大海，梦见铺满星星的草原浩瀚无际。


End file.
